poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
PS, We Love You, Tony and Igor
PS, We Love You, Tony and Igor is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Igor and Tony leave the pound together after they accused the others of sending them letters containing negativity and hatred. The heroes then hire Doggie Bowser, a puppy detective, to help them figure out who wrote the letters to Igor and Tony while they try to convince Igor and Tony to come back. Plot Part One (Igor is seen in his dog house, crying. Tony enters.) Tony: Iggy? What's the matter? Did they cancel "Earth's Stupidest"? (Igor shakes his head.) Tony: You got writer's block while working on an episode of Three Pooches? (Igor shakes his head again.) Igor: No. (Igor points to a stack of letters lying on a table. Tony looks at the letters and reads each other of them.) Tony: (Reading the letters) "You're a loser"? "I hate you"? "Iggy, I'm going to break up with you"? "Don't speak to me and my family"? Iggy, these are negative letters! Igor: Yes! I don't know who sent them, but I'm hoping that they were kidding. (Tony gets an angry look on his face. He then concentrates.) Tony: Puppy Power, hear my voice loud and clear. Send everyone in the puppy pound here. (Everyone else gathers outside Igor's doghouse.) Cooler: Hey, Tony and Igor. What's up? (Tony glares at the others.) Tony: You all know very well what's up. (Showing the letters.) Poor little Iggy has told me that he was given negative letters calling him a loser and threatening to break up with him. Cooler! (Cooler reacts.) Tony: I can't believe you would do such a thing. I thought that you were a good puppy. Being a married dog with six pups. Bright Eyes! (Bright Eyes reacts.) Tony: I know it was YOU who wrote this letter. How dare you threaten to break up with Iggy! (Bright Eyes starts to cry and goes to TJ for comfort.) TJ: Tony, Bright Eyes didn't write that letter! You're scaring her! Tony: How do you think Iggy feels?! (Tony tosses the letters at the crowd.) Tony: I demand that you all apologize to Iggy for writing those letters. If you don't, then Iggy and I are resigning from the puppy pound forever! Cooler: But, Tony, we didn't write these letters. Honest! Tony: Don't try to lie your way out. Marcus: Now, look here, soldier... Tony: NO! ''You ''look here! Now, why would I think that you guys would write negative letters? I know, it's because some of you never got over the incident where Iggy accused Bigor and Vigor of stealing bacon bars when we all know darn well that Igor was sleep-eating! (All except Tony gasp in shock.) Nose Marie: But, that's not true, Tony sugar! Tony: (Mimics words) Yeah, right! Because of that, you wrote the hate letters to Iggy and emotionally scared him. I know, because I'm pretty sure Vigor and Bigor were the masterminds behind it! Bigor: What?! Vigor: Have you gone crazy?! Sure, Bigor and I were upset, but we would never stoop that low. Tony: I'll tell you who's gone crazy! Ths whole puppy pound! And since you won't admit that you did it, Igor and I are leaving this puppy pound forever. Come, Igor. (Tony carries Igor and cradles him like a baby.) Tony: The last thing I want to do is to associate with a bunch of black-hearted cowards who would stoop to the same level as Katrina Stoneheart and her henchmen. (Tony and Igor leave. The younger Pound Puppies and Pound Purries start crying.) Cooler: He called all of us black-hearted. Chew Chew: How can we prove to Tony and Igor that we didn't write the letters? Fifi: Doggie Bowser! Catgut: Doggie who? Fifi: Doggie Bowser! He is ze famous puppy detective in ze world. If he can find ze culprit zat wrote ze letters, who else will? Cooler: I'll give Doggie Bowser a call. (Cooler pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. Then, a Boston Terrier puppy(Doggie Bowser) enters.) Cooler: (Not noticing Doggie Bowser) Hello, Doggie Bowser? Doggie Bowser: Yes? Cooler: We need your help. Doggie Bowser: Go on. Cooler: Someone has sent negative letters to our friend, Iggy. But, we don't know who did it. Can you come over and help us? Doggie Bowser: Well, I'm already here. (Cooler notices Doggie Bowser. He then double-takes.) Cooler: Whoa! That was fast. Doggie Bowser: May I have a look at those letters? (Cooler gives Doggie Bowser the letters and Doggie Bowser examines them with his magnifying glass.) Doggie Bowser: Hmm... Mm hmm... Oh ho! Catgut: What's with the "Hmm... Mm hmm... Oh ho" jazz? Doggie Bowser: The handwriting in each letter is authentic. It was as if someone else must have copied each of your hand-writing, no doubt. Fifi: Who do you suspect, Monsieur Bowser? Doggie Bowser: I am not entire sure, but whoever wrote these letters and copied your hand-writing, I am certainly hope that this isn't a joke. This may be serious business. (Meanwhile, at the Johnsons' farm, Mrs. Johnson is offering juice to Igor and Tony.) Tony: And that's the whole story, Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Johnson: Oh, I'm sure your friends wouldn't write those letters. Igor: I thought so too. I just don't understand why. Tony: And we're not going back to the pound. They even refused to come clean and apologize to Iggy. Igor: Actually, that's not true. Tony, suppose if they didn't write those letters? (Back at the puppy pound, Doggie Bowser is wearing gloves as he inspects the letters. Everyone else watches him.) Jackie: Are you sure Doggie Bowser's an expert detective, Fifi? Fifi: Oui. Doggie Bowser: All right. I'm going look at a sample of everyone's handwriting and then I'm going to look at the fingerprints written the letters. Cooler, you start. (A while later, Doggie Bowser inspects everyone's signatures.) Cooler: Did you find any differences between the signatures? Doggie Bowser: Well, I was able to figure out the fingerprints and I now know who wrote those angry letters. Part Two (Back at the Johnsons' farm, Tony and Igor are watching TV. Igor fell asleep and Tony rubs Igor's stomach. Igor purrs softly and rests his foot on Tony's shoulder.) Tony: Poor Iggy. Why would a cute puppy like him receive such heinous hate mail? (Igor's foot scratches Tony's cheek as Igor lets out a soft "meow".) Tony: (Sighs) I really wonder if everybody back at the pound wrote those letters. (Igor wakes up.) Igor: Tony, what time is it? Tony: It's twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Igor: You know, Tony? Tony: What, Iggy? Igor: I miss Bright Eyes. Tony: Me too. But, I'm not sure if I want to go back. I mean, you and I are not sure if everybody wrote those letters or not. (At Katrina's house, Kaptain Kid is looking out the window.) Kaptain Kid: Those idiots will never figure out who wrote those letters to the Strayvinski kid. (Brutus enters.) Brutus: Who do you think did it, cousin Kid? Kaptain Kid: Well, me, you dumb-bell lifting, daft, dense dunderhead. I was able to copy their hand-writing and mailed them to Igor Strayvinski. Brutus: And how will that work? Kaptain Kid: If Igor reads the letters, he'll leave the Pound and be vulnerable to capture. Brutus: Um... I hate to bring this up, but I heard that he and Tony are staying at the Johnson's farm. Kaptain Kid: (Glaring at Brutus) And you just told me now? Brutus: I forgot to tell you earlier. (Kaptain Kid hits Brutus in the gut.) Kaptain Kid: Go get the others and follow me to the Johnson's farm! (Back at the pound, everyone is figuring out who wrote the letters.) Doggie Bowser: Well, well! Cooler: What is it? Doggie Bowser: Now I know who the culprit is! Cooler: What? What?! Doggie Bowser: Judging by the handwriting, the culprit is none other than Kaptain Kid Stoneheart! Fifi: I knew it! I knew that Kaptain Kid was behind this! Dumbo: Was it really him? TJ: No, it was John Lithgow, yes, it was Kaptain Kid! Doggie Bowser: Do you know where Tony and Igor are at? Cooler: They could be at the Johnsons' farm. Fifi: We have to find them before Kaptain Kid does! (Back at the Johnsons' farm, Igor and Tony are sleeping. Jacey enters to check up on them.) Jacey: Poor guys are tired. They must have had a long day today. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters